Kayla Benson
Kathryn Tirza Benson (born July 2, 1983), better known by her ring name Kayla Benson, is a Chinese/Japanese rock musician, and professional wrestler. She is currently signed to ???. Benson is also known for her appearances with All Japan Pro Wrestling and Pro Wrestling Zero1 and internationally in Canadian, Mexican and Japanese promotions. Outside of wrestling, Benson is the drummer of The Long Island Sound, an American Alt. Rock band. Career Stampede Wrestling (1999-2001) During her childhood and early adolescence in Japan, Kayla Benson idolized Bret Hart and Dynamite Kid. After viewing countless pirated tapes of Dynamite and Bret's legendary matches from Stampede wrestling, Benson soon decided to join her idol in the wrestling profession. Kayla moved to Canada and began working for Stu Hart's Stampede Wrestling promotion in Calgary, but at one fateful event, a female wrestler was unable to perform his match, Kayla volunteered to stand in as a replacement, but Stu Hart was hesitant to put a virtually unknown young woman in the ring against one of Stampede's female wrestlers, Kayla lied about her age and said she was 19, so he allowed it and the match ended in Kayla losing but was a great match that night, Bret Hart who was in attendance that night, congratulated and gave his thanks to Kayla for helping out his father but was in complete shock when he learned that the match he had just seen was Kayla's first match ever. Bret Hart began to train Kayla at the legendary Hart family "Dungeon." After years of strenuous training under Bret and Bruce Hart, and later under Stu Hart himself, Kayla Benson began her career in 1999 in Bruce and Ross Hart's reopened Stampede Wrestling and after two years, in 2001, due many several tours being canceled and thus making Stampede closed its doors later that year, and with a recommendation from Chris Benoit, Benson departed back home for All Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling. All Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling (2001–2005) Upon arriving in All Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling, Benson spent about a year training in their "Dojo" with the other wrestlers to improve her abilities. While in the dojo, she spent months doing strenuous activities like push ups and floor sweeping before stepping into the ring. She made her Japanese debut against Kaoru Ito. While with AJPW, she came into his own as a performer in critically-acclaimed matches with luminaries like Manami Toyota, Amazing Kong, Ayako Hamada. She would also travel to Pro Wrestling Zero1's promotion Shimmer Women Athletes/Ring of Honor (2005-2009) In early 2005, she toured Japan and released a video that depicts six of those battles entitled "K Benson Japan Tour 2005." Kayla and Mercedes Martinez battled to multiple twenty minute time-limit draws, all which received standing ovations for SHIMMER during November 2005, she made her debut in Ring of Honor for a Shimmer guest match at Supercard of Honor I where she won a Six Woman Mayhem match, PXE (2009-Current) Other Media Benson is the drummer for the rock band Long Island Sound. Personal Life One of her mother's ancestors is Confucius Her brother, Benjamin is also a wrestler Despite being born in Beijing, China. Benson's father was from Japan, thus making Kayla also a proud Japanese, having been raised in Nara, Japan. She shares multiple citizenship with the United States, China, Japan, and Canada. In Wrestling *'Finishers' ** Equilibrium (Over rotated step-over toe-hold into a sleeper hold) ** Standing Ankle lock followed into a Grapevine Ankle lock *'Signature moves' ** DAMN! Enzuigiri(Jumping twisting enzuigiri while facing away from the opponent) ** Eternal Nightmare (Spinning headscissors twisted into a triangle choke) ** SBCW Hold (Bridging grounded double chickenwing) ** Rings of Venus (-Bridging Rings Of Saturn) ** Busaiku Knee Kick (Running dropkick–style high knee strike) ** King Crab Lock (Double leg trap guillotine choke) ** King Cobra Clutch (Bridging cobra clutch with body scissors) ** Hizajujigatame (Heel Hook with arm trap) ** A.T. Lock (Keylock with headscissors) ** X Marks The Drop (Cross-armed Double knee backbreaker) ** Bridging grounded hammerlock ** Crippler Facelock (Bridging crossface) ** Phoenix Killer (Arm trap bridging cobra clutch) ** Killa Thriller (Springboard Back Jump Double Foot Stomp to Head) ** Double leg takedown ** Rear naked choke ** Look Ma No Hands (Top rope handstand evasion into a double foot mule kick) ** B.R. Dedication Drop (Diving double knee drop to an opponent caught in the tree of woe position) ** Multiple backhand chops ** Multiple stiff kicks **'Multiple Suplex variations' ***Dark Ocean Suplex (Double hammerlock bridging German suplex) ***Bridging leg hook- belly to back suplex ***Belly to back ***Bridging / Release German, sometimes done on the floor and apron ***Bridging northern lights ***Gutwrench ***Triple rolling Germans ***Slingshot ***Snap ***Triple rolling verticals **'Multiple Ankle lock variations' ***Standing Ankle lock followed into a Grapevine Ankle lock ***Sambo Achilles Ankle Lock ***Reverse Ankle lock ***Grapevine Ankle lock inverted into a Reverse Ankle lock *'Managers' **Benjamin Benson *'Nicknames' **The Real Founder of Confucianism **The Asian Princess **The Woman of 1,012 Holds (Indies) **The (self–proclaimed) Queen of the World *'Entrance themes' **The Fad By Chevelle (PXE) **New Faith by Slayer (ROH/Shimmer) External links ** Kayla Benson Kayla Benson Kayla Benson Kayla Benson